


Песня, растопившая камень

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mermaid Norway, Mermaid x human, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Some xenophilia, Sweden is Human, mermaid denmark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Испокон веков русалки-мерманы жили в Восточном море, но однажды самого неугомонного из них, Хенрика, брата морского короля, свела судьба с рыбаком у берегов Швеции - простым человеком...





	Песня, растопившая камень

**Author's Note:**

> Восточное море - Балтийское.  
> Merman (англ.) - "морской муж", так же, как mermaid (англ.) - "морская дева".  
>   
> Написано по мотивам натыренных с Пиксива и Тумблера картинок:  
> http://i.imgur.com/DIWHPTt.png  
> http://i.imgur.com/vGJA0c6.png  
> http://i.imgur.com/H3jjS47.png  
> http://i.imgur.com/4CfXpr7.jpg  
> http://i.imgur.com/4vi4P3V.jpg

Вода в Восточном море холодная, особенно по весне. У крутых берегов Швеции в нём глубже всего, и так хорошо бывало там прятаться в синих глубинах, лишь иногда выбираясь повыше, на солнце, — но ведь и холоднее тоже.  
  
Однако, Кетилю, самому старшему из них, важнее была безопасность и скрытность, и он выбрал эту темноту глубин между древними камнями, чтобы построить там дом, где обитали все они — морские люди. Их было не так много, всего-то около сотни, но зато жили они вместе и жили долго. Так долго, что там, на земле, которую освещало солнце, на которой не бывало воды, кроме дождей, земные люди успевали воевать и мириться по несколько раз. На поверхности моря они сталкивались на своих боевых кораблях, вечно сражаясь, вечно что-то деля друг меж другом, и грохот выстрелов слабо слышался под водой. А потом тонули корабли и люди — такие похожие, даже говорившие почти что на одном языке.  
  
Морские жители или, как их ещё называли те, кто жил наверху, мерманы, часто выплывали из дому, чтобы перехватить падающий в глубины предмет или человека. Кетиль был строг лишь в одном: он не разрешал брать в дом те людские вещи, которые разрушались, а умерших — не разрешал особенно. Но вот украшения и монеты, камни, утварь и иногда оружие — то, что могло жить и под водой довольно долго, — это всё они брали.  
  
У каждого в своём уголке, в пещерке, отведённой ему в большом морском дворце, стояли и лежали разные штуки — невольные подарки с верхних вод. Чего только ни встречалось среди этих даров земли и моря! Но больше всех славилась коллекция Хенрика, самого крупного и сильного из мерманов. Вещей, как земных, так и морских, так и сделанных своими руками у брата Кетиля было столько, что почти не виден был тёмный гранит стен их жилища! За глаза Хенрика даже звали за эту любовь к интересным вещицам «земным», хотя и без всякой злости — а тот знал об этом прозвище и совсем не обижался. Ему правда нравились люди — те, что жили наверху.  
  
Конечно же, Хенрик любил свой дом. И своих людей, и Кетиля, и их прекрасные водные просторы почти несолёного моря, которые он знал с самого детства. Хенрику нравилась тёмная синева, нравилось проникать в неё, свыкаться с нею, скользить в ней. Но ему нравилось и солнце, которое играло лучами в верхних слоях воды, и люди, которые жили сверху, со всем их странным бытом и этими войнами. Он знал, что Кетиль остерегается их, и знал, что слова старшего брата, что люди не должны их видеть и знать о них, что с ними не надо общаться, мудры и правильны. Ведь их, мерманов, было куда меньше людей, и у них не было такого сильного оружие, которое расцветало бы огненным цветком со страшным шумом, а потом вырывало из плоти или дерева целые куски. Но Хенрику было интересно всё: и там, и тут.  
  
Когда он был моложе, он так много плавал, совсем далеко, по бурным рекам и даже вглубь океана. Кетиль, хоть и ворчал, хоть и надевал всегда на него свои обереги — кулоны, ожерелья, браслеты, пояс на талию и кольца на длинный вертлявый хвост — часто в те времена плавал вместе с ним. Вместе они повидали на свете столько разных мест и народов: морские водовороты и вечно не тающие льдины, холодные застывшие берега северных морей и жаркие, будто плавящиеся на солнце воды южных. Они видели тритонов из тёплых вод, так похожих на них, только смуглее, они видели огромных чудищ из самых глубин Атлантики — и самих атлантов, бывших когда-то земными, а ставших морскими людьми.  
  
Со временем Кетиль поостыл к путешествиям, да и стал уже старшим среди них, когда ушёл из жизни самый старший. Он теперь заботился о них всех, собрав в Восточном тех, кто хотел жить в одном поселении, и выстроив своей магией целый город-дворец у шведских берегов. Ну, а Хенрик всё так же плескался там и тут, то и дело суя нос на поверхность, плавая из одного конца Восточного моря в другой с такой скоростью, как будто это было озеро, а не море вовсе, греясь на светло-золотистом песочке берегов Германии и Дании, заплывая в Северное, заплывая даже в устья крупных рек и в Ла-Манш. Кетиль ворчал по вечерам, когда тот, наконец, возвращался, но Хенрик только улыбался радостно, обнимая брата. Он болтал обо всём подряд, оплетая его зеленоватый хвост своим серебристым, пока брат проверял на нём все свои обереги — не сбились ли, работают ли. Ворчание сменялось молчанием, Кетиль мягко водил узкой ладонью по телу Хенрика, ища порезы и ссадинки, которые тот успевал набрать в своих заплывах, и залечивал их.  
  
Морские скалы могли и ранить, обжечь своими резкими гранями, и среди них было холодно, но крепкие, хоть и тонкие, руки Кетиля согревали Хенрика, а в его тёмно-синих глазах на серьёзном бледном лице можно было найти не меньше тайн, чем на дне морском. Хенрик любил брата и любил засыпать рядом с ним, обвившись вокруг него покрепче.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Море ещё волновалось после недавнего шторма, но Хенрик всё равно упрямо высунулся из воды, поднял голову, щурясь на рассветное солнце. Воздух был сырым, и Хенрик вдохнул поглубже — в таком воздухе ему дышалось почти так же легко, как у себя дома, в воде.  
  
Дрыгнув хвостом, он ловко оплыл несколько торчащих из воды валунов, а потом, уцепившись руками, подтянулся на один из них, тот, который был положе и суше. Мелкочешуйчатый длинный хвост Хенрика тут же ярко бликанул на солнце, и он улыбнулся, поболтав под водой боковыми плавниками. Ах, как хорошо тут было! И место, вроде, пустынное — вот где он только не плавал, а в эту маленькую бухточку совсем недалеко от своего дома ещё не заплывал.  
  
Он наслаждался ветром, водой и солнцем, подставляя ему лицо, а потом начал напевать, и море отвечало ему, составляло аккомпанемент. Хенрик пел и смеялся, пока не запрокинул голову достаточно сильно — и не увидел взгляд. Он обернулся весь, охнув, что совсем уж потерял бдительность, и уставившись на человека во все глаза. Мерман был готов в любую секунду соскользнуть в воду и уйти вглубь — но в руках у человека не было оружия: тех страшных железных стержней, что испускали огненные цветки, разрывая плоть, не было и длинной палки с острыми крючьями, которые могли так больно ранить и не выдирались из тела, пока не ранили ещё больше. Этот человек, мужчина, стоял недвижным изваянием, камнем, почти не отличимым от окружающих скал, — вот ведь не удивительно было, что Хенрик его не заметил! Человек стоял и смотрел тяжёлым взглядом, как будто даже не моргая. И в руках у него была рыболовная сеть.  
  
Хенрик невольно дёрнул хвостом, думая, что, как бы там ни было, ему всё-таки лучше скрыться в воде, но тут мужчина открыл рот и бросил ему единственное слово.  
  
— Пой.  
  
Мерман фыркнул и показательно шлёпнул хвостом уже плашмя, подняв брызги. Но звук уже сам рвался из него, песня просилась наружу, от слов вибрировало в горле. У Хенрика защекотало в пальцах и в кончике хвоста, ведь он сам тоже хотел излить зарождённое в груди навстречу целому миру. И он запел, глядя на пологие верхушки береговых скал, на воду и на солнце, а потом прямо в глаза земному, в его жёсткое лицо. Его песня рокотала, рождалась из него и растворялась в воздухе. Хенрик всегда пел для неба и солнца, для моря и ветра — а сейчас он пел ещё и для этого человека, угрюмого брата стёсанных древними льдами гор.  
  
Он пел о своём народе и его древней магии. О том, как в морской синеве покоятся стены их замка, их дома, как ловят они, мерманы, по искорке лучи солнца, собирая и приручая их, и жёлто-голубые огоньки парят потом под потолками, отзываясь на взмах руки. О том, как змеятся прекрасные хвосты их ундин и как темнеют их чудные глаза тем больше, чем глубже спускаешься в море. Он пел об их придонных садах и разных причудливых тварях, которые водятся там, он пел о волшебстве, творить которое умеет каждый морской, и о том, как они могут любить и мечтать.  
  
Окончив, Хенрик с любопытством поглядел на рыбака. Он не знал, понял ли этот словно вытесанный из гранита белокурый парень хоть слово — или услышал их как шёлковый плеск, мелодичное журчание и низкий гул волн. Хенрик даже забрался на свой валун побольше, чтобы получше рассмотреть человека. Он покусывал губы — теперь из его груди рвалась уже не песня, а десятки вопросов, а человек всё молчал и смотрел на него растерянно, зачарованно и почти что зовуще. Он даже сделал шаг и ещё один к валуну Хенрика, как будто бы сам попал под действие русалочьего заклятья, хотя мерман был точно уверен, что не колдовал.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — Хенрика посмешило, когда мужчина дёрнулся от его вопроса, будто бы проснулся и потом привычно нахмурился. Он мелко хлопнул плавником хвоста, подрезал им воду от нетерпеливой радости, взметнув немного брызг, — ведь что-то новое, непознанное, огромное снова было рядом, и Хенрик во что бы то ни стало хотел это познать.  
  
— Бервальд. Бервальд Оксеншерна, — со значимостью и гордостью отозвался человек. Он стоял так близко, что они могли соприкоснуться руками, если бы оба протянули их, и от этого мерману было немного не по себе. Инстинкт тянул его в воду, в пучину, но любопытство и острота риска были притягательнее.  
  
— Я буду звать тебя Бервом, — он смешливо прищурился, совсем не поняв причины этой гордости, что звучала в словах человека — ведь его имя было зачем-то таким длинным.  
  
Рыбак неторопливо кивнул, он как будто был ещё заколдованным — песней ли, самим ли Хенриком. Последний же чувствовал от этого, от никогда ранее не испытываемой власти над человеком что-то жгучее в груди.  
  
— Берв-камень… — Хенрик усмехнулся, покачав головой. — Ты показался мне сначала мёртвым. Таким же, как эти скалы, — он указал рукой на серый гранит, неровной стеной возвышающийся над берегом, — или как ваши тела, что падают к нам в глубину с кораблей.  
  
— Я живой, — низко и гулко отозвался человек, не спуская глаз с фигуры Хенрика, как будто измеряя её, очерчивая с вихрастой макушки до кончиков хвостового плавника. — Ты не мерещишься мне, мерман. Легенды говорят правду, — тихо и с какой-то глубокой потрясённостью добавил он.  
  
— С чего бы им не быть правдивыми, если мы и в самом деле есть? — Хенрик пожал плечом, улыбнувшись. А потом нетерпеливо плеснул хвостом несколько раз и глянул в глаза рыбаку, прикусив губу. — Расскажи о легендах. Что говорится о нас в ваших сказаниях?  
  
Человек сделал ещё шаг — море уже лизнуло закатанные штаны, и они немного намокли, но он даже не обратил на это внимание.  
  
— Они говорят о ваших девах, которые столь же прекрасны, сколь и смертельна встреча с ними. Они говорят, что вы приманиваете красотой и песнями, а потом затаскиваете людей на глубины, убиваете и топите их. Но… — он немного нахмурился, — я никогда ничего не слышал о ваших мужчинах. О таких, как ты.  
  
— Люди слишком легко умирают сами, — Хенрик посмотрел на серовато-синюю гладь, его вотчину, его дом. — Умирают те, кто не смог совладать с морем, и те, кого убили такие же люди. Их так много падает в наши глубины, когда вы начинаете войны, что нам не стоило бы даже пытаться вас завлекать, — он повёл несильно плечами — его светлую кожу, подсохшую на воздухе и солнце, начало немного стягивать, и это ощущение ему не очень-то нравилось. — Мы мирный народ, человек. И мы всегда избегаем вас — потому что вас больше и потому что у вас есть много вещей, которыми можно убить.  
  
— Почему же ты не сбежал от меня? — угрюмо спросил Бервальд. — Почему остался и спел мне, если всё так, и вы боитесь людей?  
  
Хенрик засмеялся — никогда в жизни не было такого, чтобы он и вправду боялся, трясся от страха! А уж жил он порядочно лет. Он извернулся на камне, садясь к человеку лицом, обёртывая холодный гранит хвостом.  
  
— Ты первый, кто заговорил со мной, Бервальд-камень. Ты первый, кто не угрожал мне и не боялся меня сам, хотя я видел не так уж и многих из вас столь близко…  
  
Хенрик не успел договорить, как вдруг почувствовал по руке слишком жаркое, обжигающее, и в первый миг подумал, что человек всё же припас оружие и сейчас его ранил. Он дёрнулся было, но жар был тёплым, а не жгучим, не растекался по телу болью, и он поднял смятённые глаза на Бервальда, когда увидел его ладонь на своём плече.  
  
— Ты так холоден, мерман, — одними только губами проговорил Бервальд, его светлые глаза снова горели потрясением, но теперь ещё и какой-то тягой, — и так красив.  
  
Хенрик едва перевёл дух от этих слов и от того, каким же жарким, оказывается, было человеческое тело. Он подумал даже, что, может, и правду говорят человеческие легенды — вдруг ведь тянет людей к морскому народу неизбывной древней силой, не по желанию и тех, и других, и оттого пропадают земные в море, находя там свою смерть?.. Мысль была такой страшной, от неё дохнуло неизбывностью, и Хенрику внезапно стало так горько — он вовсе не хотел гибели этому человеку! — Не трогай! — воскликнул он, отпрянув, — не надо! Тебе нельзя касаться, — Хенрик с сожалением покачал головой и в мгновение соскользнул с камня в долгожданную воду.  
  
— Постой!  
  
Человек вдруг ринулся за ним, и он совсем испугался, что тот потерял голову и готов уже сгинуть в морской пучине. Хенрик скрылся под водой, уплывая дальше и дальше, лишь бы не давать больше сил такой странной, ложной надежде. Он, не слушая, уходил в открытое море из бухты, хотя и держался близко к поверхности воды.  
  
Он позволил себе вынырнуть лишь у самого мыса и аккуратно выглянул из-за камня, чувствуя, как в тревоге заходится сердце. Человек был на берегу. Он стоял и смотрел вдаль, снова неподвижно, как и в тот миг, когда Хенрик его только-только увидел. Долго смотрел, долго ждал, видать, хоть знака, хоть плеска — и у мермана стиснулось в груди от радости, скомканной вместе с тоскою. Ну, а потом человек вернулся к своей рыболовной сети, и Хенрик тоже нырнул в морские глубины.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Он был сам не свой много дней и ночей. Он кружил по их каменному дворцу, по его переходам и пещерам. Он возвращался к себе, бросался перебирать свою огромную коллекцию, изучать на ощупь каждую вещь, рассматривая их при слабом свете маленьких огоньков. Он счастливо вихрился вокруг недоумённо глядящих на него мерманов и прижимался ночью к Кетилю особенно сильно. Он глядел в туманные синие глаза брата, отчаянно радуясь ему самому и своему дому, но сердце всё равно колотилось и было где-то там, у берегов той бухты.  
  
На седьмой день Хенрик не выдержал. Он стрелой ринулся вверх, безошибочным чутьём находя кратчайший путь, огибая старые, заросшие водорослями скалы, устремляясь всё выше и выше.  
  
Хенрик вынырнул близко к берегу и в тот же миг задохнулся от радости — человек был тут, он снова рыбачил. Хенрик думал лишь поглядеть на него немного и уйти, не дразнить больше своим присутствием, но человек медленно тянул сеть, с такой бездонной тоской смотря в воду, что мерман не вынес. Он должен был что-то сделать и, может быть, даже исправить.  
  
— Я наловлю больше тебя, рыбак, — Хенрик высунулся из воды, чуть подтянувшись до плоской верхушки камня, уложив на неё руки и глядя на человека с ясной радостью. Он снова видел его и снова мог с ним поговорить! — Давай на спор!  
  
Бервальд вздрогнул, едва не выронив сеть. Он обернулся с острым взглядом и впивался им в лицо мермана так долго, как будто впитывал в себя каждую линию. Он смотрел так сильно, что Хенрик даже внутренне дрогнул, не понимая, от чего его пронизывает этим взглядом насквозь. Но затем человек улыбнулся, и улыбка эта вышла не менее каменной, чем был он весь.  
  
— Давай и поспорим, — согласился Бервальд, неторопливо кивая. — Вот только чем ты будешь ловить? Второй сети у меня нет.  
  
Хенрик хмыкнул. Люди придумывали невесть что, но на самом же деле знали о них так мало!  
  
— Ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что мы безоружны. Мы, как и ты, едим рыбу. Но каждый ловит её себе сам, уж какую любит, — он поглядел на свои руки, на узловатые пальцы, потом пошевелил ими, и на них появились острые и длинные костяные наросты, а затем весело обернулся к рыбаку. — Вот теперь считай, Берв-камень, свою и мою рыбу! Уверен, у меня её будет больше! — он захохотал и нырнул в глубь.  
  
Человеку не пришлось долго ждать: не успел он вытянуть всю сеть с добычей, как Хенрик вернулся и стряхнул с рук пару десятков рыбин на широкий камень, в выемку в его центре, а потом нырнул в воду снова. Он сплавал туда и обратно несколько раз, и вся чаша камня вскоре заполнилась рыбой.  
  
— Ну как тебе моя добыча? — улыбнулся Хенрик, стряхивая с рук последнюю порцию. Бервальд покачал головой — у него в сети было немногим меньше, но ведь и ждать пришлось ему куда как дольше, чтобы столько поймать, и рыбу мерман выбирал покрупнее, а не всю подряд, как попадалась в сеть.  
  
— Ты победил, признаю, — согласился он, сгружая рыбу в корыто. Потом выпрямился и поглядел на Хенрика раздумчиво. — Ну, а теперь разделишь ли ты со мной пищу, раз едим мы одно?  
  
Он указал на аккуратно выложенное камнями кострище, и Хенрик удивлённо отметил про себя, что ведь в прошлый раз на берегу не было и следа костра, а значит, до того человек здесь не ел, уносил пищу в дом.  
  
— Я приготовлю нам обед прямо здесь, мерман, — Хенрик услышал в его словах просьбу, и снова почувствовал, как быстро и звонко отстукивает у него в груди от слов и голоса человека. — Прошу тебя, останься.  
  
Мерман покусал губы. Он не мог отказать, хотя и не уверен был, что Бервальду придётся по нраву быть с ним так долго, видеть совсем чужие привычки, совсем чужую жизнь. Но ведь человек так просил его сам, а значит, должен был увидеть. Может, тогда бы он отвернулся от Хенрика и больше не тянулся за ним в такое опасное для людей море?  
  
— Хорошо, — он кивнул, подплывая и устраиваясь на камне поближе, почти у самого берега.  
  
Хенрик глядел с любопытством, как человек разводит костёр и устанавливает на камнях железные пруты с нанизанной рыбой, глядел и дивился. Зачем же люди жгли пищу огнём, неужели так в самом деле было вкуснее? Они под водой ели и рыбу, и крабов, и моллюсков — просто так, разве что порой заворачивая их в водоросли для вкуса.  
  
Когда пища у человека была готова, Хенрик принялся и за свою тоже, содрав с сырой рыбинки чешуйки и срезав когтем кусочек мяса.  
  
— Попробуй, — Бервальд протянул ему жареную, покоричневевшую рыбку, подойдя к нему совсем уж близко. — Может, наша пища тебе понравится тоже.  
  
Хенрик взял прутик с некоторой опаской и откусил на пробу. Вкус рыбы совсем изменился! Он отличался так разительно, что мерман хлопнул глазами, не веря. Уж сколько и каких только морских и речных существ он не перепробовал, но тут всё было другим. Да и откусывать было как-то не в пример легче, вот ведь людское колдовство!  
  
— Вкусно! — удивлённо заулыбался он, кивая. Однако, пока Хенрик пробовал жареную рыбу, человек успел достать из сумы новое — бутыль с плескавшейся в ней жидкостью. Мерман удивился пуще прежнего. — Зачем тебе вода в стекле, Бервальд-камень?.. Разве ж мало тебе моря и рек, чтобы запирать ещё воду и брать с собой на берег?  
  
— Это вино — из ягод, которые растут на земле, — ответил человек. — Мы не можем только есть, нам нужно ещё и пить, — открывая бутылку, он поглядел на Хенрика долго, и тот увидел что-то светлое в глазах человека, как будто они пояснели от близости моря. — Скажи, мерман, как твоё имя? Я ведь так и не спросил, как тебя зовут. Но если вас много живёт там, в глубинах вод, то ведь у каждого есть имя, верно?  
  
Хенрик заулыбался и снова кивнул. Как же у них не могло быть имён! Ведь все они, морские, были такими разными, пусть и были одним народом.  
  
— Ну конечно! Меня зовут Хенриком и брат мой, и весь народ мой, которым он правит.  
  
Бервальд отпил немного вина и глянул на лохматого мермана.  
  
— Так вот оно как. Выходит, ты принц, мерман Хенрик, — во взгляде человека снова стыла тоска, и Хенрик весь вздрогнул. Неизвестно, как, неизвестно, почему и откуда взялось это чувство, но ему так хотелось вымыть всю тоску человека до капли, ему хотелось снова видеть свет в его глазах.  
  
Бервальд же тяжело поднялся и пошёл к камню Хенрика, на котором тот устроился, усевшись боком, опираясь на руку. Тому снова стало тревожно, как в тот первый день их встречи, но он знал, что всё равно снова хочет остаться и выяснить, что же будет дальше, чем обернётся каждый следующий миг. Человек, между тем, шёл вперёд, не взирая на то, как всё больше намокали его штаны, как волны уже дотягивались ему почти до талии.  
  
— Выпей со мной, морской принц, — он протянул Хенрику бутылку, и тот, чуть подумав, взял её без опаски — чем бы могла навредить ему вода, пусть она и была из ягод? Он повертел в руках зелёное стекло, а Бервальд, так и не отошедший от него, стоящий опять совсем-совсем близко, сказал тише и тяжелее. — Пить и есть можно с кем угодно, но всегда хочется это делать с тем, к кому тянет.  
  
Хенрик, чуть выдохнув от его слов, зажмурился, а потом осторожно, медленно глотнул из предложенной бутылки. И охнул. Вода, знакомая ему с самого начала жизни, была у людей другой. По рту и по горлу вниз разлилось нестерпимым жаром — да почему же у людей вечно всё так обжигало? Этот жар потёк по его телу, распространяясь как будто всё шире и шире, и Хенрик задрожал от охватившего его чувства, не открывая глаз. А потом вдруг ощутил, как загорелось снова — но уже на боку, а через миг — и на другом тоже. Он распахнул глаза — Бервальд оказался к нему так близко, как раньше бывали только другие морские люди, и Хенрик вдруг понял, что по бокам-то жгло совсем не от огненной воды — а от рук, рук человека.  
  
Сколько себя Хенрик помнил, прикосновения почти всегда несли прохладу. И руки Кетиля, и самые глубины моря, и камни. И хотя его тело тоже было прохладным, как и воды родного, любимого Восточного моря, он ясно чувствовал телом, когда Кетиль одаривал его лаской или море раскрывало перед ним объятья дна. Тепло бывало только от солнца, если подняться выше, а то и вовсе вылезти из воды на песок или камни, и ещё тепло бывало от ран, но тогда оно мешалось вместе с болью.  
  
Сейчас мерман тоже чувствовал, что его как будто ранили или обжигали, вот только никакой боли не было, было только хорошо. Но Бервальд снова его обжёг, в третьем месте — он докоснулся губами до его губ.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Хенрик вернулся не так уж и поздно, совсем даже засветло, но взгляд у него был такой, что Кетиль сразу подплыл, чуть тревожно глянув на брата. А потом осмотрел его всего и покачал головой. Нескольких браслетов на руках, сплетённых из магии и водорослей, не хватало, остались только металлические. Да и деревянный пояс из тёмных бусинок с талии Хенрика тоже куда-то пропал.  
  
— Где твои обереги? Ты же знаешь, как они важны! Они ведь смогут спасти тебе жизнь, когда меня не будет рядом. Хенрик, ты совсем уже потерял голову с этими заплывами, — Кетиль вздохнул, перепроверяя оставшиеся защитные предметы на брате.  
  
Хенрик поглядел на него с какой-то очумелой радостью и пожал плечами.  
  
— Наверное, я слишком долго пробыл на солнце и воздухе, и самые непрочные высохли и рассыпались. Но ведь остальные остались, — ответил он легко и виновато улыбнулся. — Прости, Кетиль, что не уследил.  
  
Старший брат вильнул недовольно зелёным хвостом, но другие его охранные обереги всё же были на Хенрике целы и не показывали ничего плохого. Хенрик скользнул тонкими, маленькими плавниками по бокам хвоста по узким рукам Кетиля, желая его успокоить, утешить.  
  
— Всё хорошо, всё просто замечательно, не волнуйся, — почти пропел он, крутанувшись вокруг скептично глядящего Кетиля. — Вода и солнце! Брат мой, никогда ещё я не был так счастлив!  
  
Кетиль чуть покривил губы, не зная, что на это сказать. Он ощутил растерянность: и рад был за Хенрика, и чувствовало его сердце, что всё не столь уж светло, как говорит вечно беспечный брат. Кетиль провёл ладонью вдоль его плеча, но не прикоснулся к нему, и лишь скользящую воду смог почувствовать Хенрик. Это был ритуал нежности, распространённый в их народе, и двое влюблённых часто проводили время, ласкаясь так друг с другом.  
  
— Спой мне сегодня, Хенрик, прошу тебя. Давно я голоса твоего не слышал, — прошелестел, наконец, правитель мерманов, бледно улыбнувшись.  
  
Хенрик, посмеявшись, обнял его, сам себе дивясь: и в самом-то деле, как давно он не пел с братом и со всеми вместе, а ведь скоро, совсем скоро настанет ночь Летней Песни! Как он только мог забыть, хотя ведь уже дважды пел своему Бервальду-камню!  
  
— Конечно, я спою с тобой, брат мой! Ты обовьёшь меня своим прекрасным хвостом, я обниму тебя, а ночь укроет нас. Давай только споём там, наверху, проводив вечернюю зарю и встретив утреннюю? Пусть нам посветят звёзды!  
  
Кетиль поглядел на него, чуть расширив от удивления глаза, но кивнул. Как бы Хенрик ни любил взмывать на поверхность, втягивать в грудь воздух и любоваться на землю и солнце, никогда раньше он не просил брата петь с ним вдвоём над водной гладью, а не под ней. Кетиль же сам редко всплывал на свет, он любил море больше себя, он знал свою неразрывную связь с ним и считал, что оттого и море делало его таким сильным — в магии, свойственной их народу.  
  
Когда настала ночь, и они вынырнули на совсем маленький и уж точно безлюдный островок с несколькими кустиками, он держал Хенрика за руку, следуя за его сильным голосом, украшая своим собственным его песни.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Всё утро и день провёл Хенрик дома, со всеми своими братьями и сёстрами, но чем ниже клонилось к горизонту солнце, тем сильнее тянуло в его сердце, тем пуще наваливалась тоска, и к вечеру он совсем уж не мог больше ждать — он снова поплыл в уже знакомую бухту, надеясь там встретить своего человека.  
  
Бервальд и в самом деле был там. Он стоял не на берегу — он стоял по колено в воде, с угрюмой обречённостью глядя на волны. В одних только подвёрнутых штанах бродил он по мелководью, и взгляд его был прикован к морской глади. Его сеть, пустая и свёрнутая, готовая к делу, уже лежала на сухих камнях, но до утра и до новой ловли было ещё далеко. И всё же он ждал, ждал весь день и весь вечер, и потому лицо его озарилось светом, когда он дождался.  
  
Хенрик подплыл так близко, что мог уже сесть в воде у самых ног человека. Улыбаясь, он коснулся голени Бервальда, как будто бы намеревался исполнить всё, говорившееся в легендах, и утащить слишком доверившегося рыбака в море. Бервальд улыбнулся скупо, сел на корточки, погладив мокрое прохладное плечо мермана. Он чувствовал, как успокаивалась тоска на сердце, давая ему дышать, стоило только Хенрику оказаться рядом.  
  
— Сегодня ночью я проснулся от шума, — сказал рыбак. — Сначала думал, будто шумит море, но оно было тихим и ласковым, там был штиль. И тогда я понял, что это пение, очень далёкое, едва уловимое, но пение. Ваше пение, морской принц.  
  
Хенрик кивнул, болтнув в воде хвостом, а потом перевернулся и сел на дно рядом с человеком.  
  
— Да, верно, Бервальд, мы пели. Близится самая тёплая ночь, и это будет праздник Летней Песни. Мы споём о своей стихии, споём для неё, и она даст в ответ нам силы. Всё море будет петь вместе с нами, а мы отдадим морю свои души, пока поём. Мы растворимся в нём, чтобы снова увидеть воду, свет и родное дно.  
  
Говоря всё это, он перебирал пальцами, создавая маленькие волны и улыбаясь им, а вот Бервальд лишь мрачнел с каждым его словом.  
  
— Это значит, ты скоро забудешь меня, сын моря? — с тяжёлым, давящим как в голосе, так и во взгляде спросил он, кладя ладонь на плечо Хенрику, притягивая его к себе. Мерман вздрогнул мелко, кинув на него короткий взгляд, и позволил себя притянуть, хотя его снова и снова обжигали прикосновения человека — но теперь гораздо больше изнутри, чем снаружи.  
  
— Нет, отчего же! Разве я могу забыть тебя, Бервальд-камень, — он улыбнулся человеку близко, тронул по деревянным бусинкам на его шее, которые сам же подарил, сняв со своей талии. — Я только снова почувствую своё единение с нашим домом, снова буду един душой со своим народом и со своим морем…  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был един со мной, морской принц, — хрипло перебил его Бервальд, и Хенрик поднял на его лицо распахнутые глаза, — я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим.  
  
Вода слегка плеснула новой волной ошарашенному мерману в живот, и он вздрогнул, мотнув головой.  
  
— Мы из разных миров, человек! Я принадлежу морю, а ты — земле, и никогда не будет иначе! — воскликнул он с отчаянием. А потом, увидев молчаливое несогласие на твёрдом лице, спросил горько: — Что готов сделать ты, чтобы исполнилась твоя жажда? Набросишь на меня свою сеть, — кивнул он на камни, где лежали вещи рыбака, — и унесёшь в свой город, к своим людям?  
  
— Уйду за тобой в море, — громко и ясно отозвался Бервальд, глядя в глаза тому, кто запал ему в душу.  
  
— Ты не можешь… — Хенрик прошептал прерывисто, больно. — У тебя нет нашей магии! Ты утонешь, море погребёт тебя, и мне останется лишь твоё тело!  
  
— Я буду с тобой, сколько смогу, — проронил человек, и эти слова упали, как камни на дно, чтобы остаться там навечно, — на земле, в воде ли, неважно.  
  
Не давая Хенрику ответить, он вдруг сжал его всего, перетаскивая себе на колени, и Хенрик только вздохнул обречённо, обняв его за плечи и шею. Ему тяжело было думать о том, что будет, он не знал, что делать, но горячие прикосновения Бервальда смывали все эти мысли, как не могло смыть даже море. Когда же Бервальд зацеловал его снова, гладя по спине и талии — там, где россыпью начинались маленькие-маленькие, не отделимые от кожи серебристые чешуйки, он ощутил, как мирно стало на душе.  
  
Море лизало ему хвост, ласкалось к плавникам и окутывало ноги человека, на которых он сидел. Хенрику казалось, что оно понимает и принимает то, чему стало свидетелем, а может, и вовсе благословляет их. Он боялся, но так хотел поверить в то, что море, как и раньше, дарит ему только свободу, одобряя его любовь.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Звуки рождались так медленно и нежно — как будто вода проникала сквозь песок, наполняя его собой и выходя на поверхность. Запевали братья, запевали сёстры. И вот раздался уже мощный и чистый голос Кетиля — совсем рядом с ним, совсем близко. У Хенрика тоже вибрировало в горле, и он держался из последних сил, чтобы не влиться в стройный хор и своим голосом тоже…  
  
Но они хотели слышать его голос, и люди его, мерманы, уже поглядывали на него с удивлением, странно, а уж во все глаза глядел на него родной брат — Кетиль.  
  
Хенрик прерывисто вдохнул, грудь его ходила ходуном, звуки рвались из него наружу, море вокруг волновалось от мощного их хора, и дольше сдерживаться было нельзя.  
  
И тогда он запел. Сначала сбивчиво, ведь так трудно было сосредоточиться и вспомнить — все эти странные слова, не такие слова, — но потом яснее и громче, врываясь своим голосом в общий хор и противореча ему. Ведь пел он не родную, а человеческую песню.  
  
Кетиль глядел на него ошарашенно, многие мерманы, особенно помладше, так и вовсе кинулись врассыпную от него подальше, как стайка рыб.  
  
А Хенрик всё пел, отчаянно пел — песню за песней, все земные, которые только когда-либо слышал, которые только мог вспомнить. Он с трудом вспоминал и выговаривал чужие понятия, значения которых даже и не знал, но он пел, несмотря на это. Хенрик оглянулся вокруг себя и увидел испуганные лица, увидел, как запрещающе качает ему головой старший брат, и зажмурился.  
  
Ему так больно было это видеть, так страшно было на них всех смотреть — впервые в жизни страшно, и потому он толкнулся вверх, с глубин к поверхности, а море, как будто бы отталкивая его, подхватило, понесло вверх. Подальше от родного дна и родных скал, от всех, с кем он жил веками, кого любил всё это время. Подальше от брата, с которым столько лет они были вместе…  
  
Хенрик запел ещё громче, вкладывая в это все свои силы и всю свою магию. Он глянул вниз, туда, где оставались его родные, его народ, и увидел, как их осыпает серебристый дождь, медленно спускаясь вниз и блестя звёздочками в зеленоватой глубине.  
  
То был дождь из его чешуи.  
  
Часть его взвыла от отчаянного страха, но часть его переполнялась ликованием, восторгом. Когда видна уже была поверхность, и белая луна просвечивалась сквозь толщи воды, он взмахнул хвостом в последний раз, и тот разделился, разрывая обереги, нанизанные братом на основание хвостового плавника. Бусины и пластины тоже ссыпались вниз, медленно утопая в глубине, оставаясь там.  
  
Хенрик вынырнул на поверхность и вдохнул в грудь воздуха больше. Он знал, что ему нет возврата, знал, что теперь он будет принадлежать другому народу, и оттого на сердце у него было грустно и легко.  
  
Он плыл вперёд, к берегу. Теперь это было тяжелее, ведь у него были только ноги и не было ни плавников, ни мощного хвоста. Горячие дорожки обожгли ему лицо, когда он увидел знакомые очертания скалистой бухты впереди.  
  
Он чувствовал, как теряет силы — а берег оставался ещё слишком, слишком далеко. В этот миг Хенрик понял, отчего же людской век был короче, чем век морского народа. Люди просто были счастливее и несчастнее их: они умели плакать. Они рождали солёную воду, и она уходила от них, а они ведь становились от этого слабее.  
  
Теряя сознание, Хенрик уловил свои последние мысли: может быть, это люди создали море и дали им, мерманам, дом, жизнь и силы?.. Он не знал, а вода вокруг него не дала ему ответа.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Сильные руки Бервальда, озарённые мазками рассветного солнца, привычно тянули сеть. Рыбы было сегодня так много, что, наверное, весь день придётся стоять на базаре, чтобы продать её всю, но Бервальд не думал об этом вовсе. Все мысли рыбака были о море, о том, что происходило сегодня и, может быть, прямо сейчас в его глубинах.  
  
Он помнил, что была сегодня за ночь, и знание это жгло калёным железом. Бервальд лежал сегодня в постели, не в силах сомкнуть глаз, и, едва только потянуло предутренней свежестью, был уже на ногах, собираясь на берег.  
  
Бервальд твёрдо решил: сегодня он уйдёт вместе со своим принцем на руках. Он нашёл маленькое прекрасное горное озеро и решил поселиться там, выстроить новый дом прямо у воды, уйдя из своей деревни. Никто не помешает ему быть вместе с тем, кого он любит.  
  
Если же… Если же его морской принц покажет в сторону моря, он уйдёт с ним туда. Под воду. И пусть потом поют дальше о том, как заманивают к себе злые ундины, — Бервальд ведь знает, что это не так. Он не надеялся, что море спасёт его и даст ему стать таким же, как Хенрик, но и быть с ним порознь он тоже больше не мог.  
  
Думая об этом, Бервальд снова закинул в море невод и с силой потянул его назад.  
  
Вот только в этот раз сеть не принесла ему никакой рыбы. В сети был только нагой бездыханный человек, на котором осталось лишь несколько простых растрескавшихся браслетов на запястьях — они исполнили своё назначение, спасли ему жизнь и опали, рассыпались, как только его бледные руки коснулись береговых камней.  
  
В этом человеке Бервальд с замирающим от радости сердцем узнал своего принца.


End file.
